


Massage

by Vidgirl8_marvelouschaos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidgirl8_marvelouschaos/pseuds/Vidgirl8_marvelouschaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Do you trust me John?” Sherlock’s deep baritone resonated through the space between them making John tremble slightly.</p><p>“Yes.” John whispered. Then John suddenly felt Sherlock’s fingers gently begin to massage his chest. John tipped his head back, a slight smile played across his lips. He luxuriated in the feel of Sherlock’s touch. The stress of the day’s casework melted away with each stroke of the detective’s skillful hands. John sighed, Sherlock knew then that John was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I enjoy the Johnlock phenomenon, I have never written anything attributed to it. I saw a video of a hedgehog getting a massage which I posted on my tumblr and I just started typing this little bit of stuff (the summary) that popped into my head when I saw that video. Maybe one day I will expand this into a whole story, but for now I thought I would post this here. This is the first time I've ever posted anything.
> 
> To get a look at the video: http://houseofwonderandchaos.tumblr.com/post/129225111548/john-lay-back-on-the-bed-and-closed-his-eyes
> 
> EDIT: 9-18-15 There will be more. I am working on it! a couple of chapters will be coming soon!

John lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Do you trust me John?” Sherlock’s deep baritone resonated through the space between them making John tremble slightly.

“Yes.” John whispered. Then John suddenly felt Sherlock’s fingers gently begin to massage his chest. John tipped his head back, a slight smile played across his lips. He luxuriated in the feel of Sherlock’s touch. The stress of the day’s casework melted away with each stroke of the detective’s skillful hands. John sighed, Sherlock knew then that John was his.

As Sherlock’s hands began exploring John’s chest, he learned that with just a little pressure here, a little squeeze there, he could have John moaning and squirming at his touch. That knowledge emboldened Sherlock and he was beginning to wonder just how far he could take this. 

As Sherlock’s hands moved up to John’s shoulders he moved closer. John let out a soft moan as Sherlock’s hands began kneading the knotted muscles on either side of his neck. Sherlock leaned in closer; he then slid his hands up the sides of John’s throat, cradling Johns head in his hands. John could feel Sherlock’s breathing had become heavy. He could feel the warmth of it spreading across his cheeks. John opened his eyes. Sherlock's face was right in front of him. The doctor and the detective held each other's gaze for a moment that seemed like an eternity until John reached up to tangle his fingers in the soft curls of Sherlock’s hair then brought Sherlock’s mouth down to his. The heat and the urgency of their mouths against each other surprised them both. It was a deep and hungry, longing exploration. After a feverish few moments, Sherlock broke the kiss.

"John.....I....I..." Sherlock started breathlessly unable to continue.

"Shhhh,” John said brushing the curls back from Sherlock’s face. He could see the confusion in Sherlock's eyes. This was a rare moment. Sherlock was speechless. "It's allright Sherlock." John said softly as he gazed deeply into Sherlock's troubled eyes “This is new for me too. I can't understand or explain it, but right at this very moment I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

"John, I don't....I can't think." 

"Then don't. Just feel." John silenced Sherlock with his lips, a gentle trail of kisses that began on Sherlock’s mouth and ended at the base of his neck just under his right ear. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. John increased the pressure and then gently nipped at the sensitive area with his teeth. Sherlock collapsed against John unable to comprehend the pleasure he was feeling. Questions flooded his brain....Why was this happening? When did I start feeling this way about John? When did John start feeling this way about me? Has he always felt this way? A countless myriad of questions swam in his head, but they all faded when he realized that John’s fingers were slowly trying to work the buttons of his shirt loose. Sherlock pulled away from John and sat up. Their eyes fixed on each other as Sherlock quickly shed the aubergine colored shirt and tossed it aside. He sat back down on the side of the bed. John reached over to touch Sherlock's thigh stroking it gently. Sherlock slid closer. John's hand moved up to the belt on Sherlock's pants. Sherlock laid his hand on John's. He looked at John unsure of what to do next. John sat up and slid over to Sherlock curling his right arm around Sherlock’s waist. With his left he reached up to tangle his fingers in Sherlock's thick curls and pulled his head over so he could kiss him. It was a gentle exploration. John's tongue gently teased at Sherlock's coaxing it to come and play with his. Sherlock moaned as John gently tugged at his curls making him tilt his head back so that John could deepen the kiss. Sherlock leaned into John's chest. Sherlock had never felt anything like this. His body was alive with sensation as John continued the gentle assault on his mouth. John’s free hand grabbed at Sherlock’s belt and pulled the belt out of the buckle to undo Sherlock's fly. 

"Oh, John." Sherlock sighed as John's fingers gripped his cock through his briefs.

"Mmmm," John moaned against Sherlock’s lips "and how long were you going to keep this from me, hmm?" John’s fingers slid up and down the hardened length of Sherlock’s cock contained within the tightness of his briefs. John took two fingers and slowly traced the length of the shaft back and forth from the base to the tip. He then lingered at the tip feeling the outline of the ridge at the head, tracing teasing circles until he felt a tiny bloom of moisture through the fabric. Sherlock squirmed slightly.

"Do you like that?" John whispered in Sherlock’s ear. John slid his hand all the way into Sherlock’s pants to cradle his balls. Sherlock’s hips rose up to meet John's hand. John began a gentle rhythm that began to drive Sherlock mad; the arching of his hips became more and more urgent. Then John stopped.

"Wh....why did you stop?" Sherlock said breathlessly. 

"We need to tug those down." John said referring to Sherlock’s pants and briefs. Sherlock raised up just enough to pull the offending garments out of the way. As Sherlock pulled the briefs down, his sizable member sprang forth.

"Oh, Sherlock." John said gazing at his detective in admiration. He gently gripped Sherlock's manhood, circling his thumb over the tip coaxing a bead of liquid.

"John,” Sherlock sighed verging on a moan. He leaned against John. "John please, I...I"

"Shhhh. I'll take care of you." John whispered as his lips brushed against Sherlock's ear. "Your doctor will take care of you." John licked his palm then gripped Sherlock’s cock and began to stroke in a slow steady rhythm. Sherlock’s face was buried in Johns shoulder. Moaning with each stroke, Sherlock’s hips began matching the pace that John was setting until he was practically fucking John's fist. Sherlock couldn’t help himself, his hips moved of their own volition.

"Oh John. John please, please don't stop." Sherlock couldn’t control what was happening to him. John had all the control and that thought was strangely comforting to Sherlock. John continued with gentle teasing strokes. He brought his mouth down onto Sherlock’s and again began coaxing his tongue, matching the rhythm of Sherlock’s hips as he pumped into John's fist. Sherlock’s mind was swirling in a world of pleasurable sensations. He moaned as he pulled his mouth away from John's kiss.

"Ahhh, John!! John I-I'm about to..."

"Shhh, yes, yes I know. Don't fight it. Let it happen. Come for me Sherlock. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes” Sherlock whispered as John stroked faster and faster.

"Come for me Sherlock, " John’s voice a husky whisper in Sherlock’s ear. "come for me." John changed the focus of his stroke to the ridge around the head of the detective's cock. Teasing, stroking faster. 

"Oh god John!!" Sherlock fairly shouted as his hips made a sudden upward thrust. His body shook and his hips convulsed voluntarily as he came. Hot, thick white liquid, the evidence of his desire coated John's still pumping fist and the front of Sherlock's half pulled down trousers. Sherlock's breathing was heavy as he leaned against John still trembling.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" John asked, knowingly.

"God help me, yes.” Sherlock answered breathlessly "I did!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in the works...


End file.
